


Oh Can You See It

by crazygirlne



Series: Snowells Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Caitlin realizes there's something big she's failed to notice.





	Oh Can You See It

**Author's Note:**

> Snowells Week, Day 4!
> 
> This is short and messier than usual, but it's what came out.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Caitlin says without preamble as she storms into their new kitchen in their new place. 

“Caitlin…”

“I’m not hearing a no.” The very fact that Harry sounds placating rather than confused really gives her all the answer she needs. “I was unpacking the bathroom and got to my tampons and realized I haven’t used them in months. How did you know? How did I  _ not _ know?”

“We’ve had a lot going on.” Harry steps closer to her, but he takes a look at her body language and crosses his arms rather than reaching out like he normally would. 

She mirrors his pose. “Enough for me not to realize I’m…” She swallows. “I mean I should still take a test. It could be just a missed period or two. But…” She drops her arms back to her sides as he watches her intently, letting her work through it. “I’ve been so tired. And I’ve been crying at the stupidest things. Harry…” As if on cue, she feels her eyes start to sting. “I think we’re having a baby.”

Harry is still watching her cautiously, but the hint of a smile tugs at his lips. “I think you’re right.” He’s still just standing there, though, waiting to see whether she’s going to yell at him or fall apart, and suddenly, Caitlin can’t stand it anymore.

“I need a hug,” she admits.

His arms are around her the second she finishes speaking, and she laughs once, tears spilling over as she relaxes against his chest.

They’re quiet, just holding each other, for several long minutes before he clears his throat. “Are you okay with this? I know we touched on the subject before we moved, but you weren’t ready yet and—”

Caitlin pulls far enough back to frown at him, but she maintains contact. “You knew before we even moved in together, didn’t you?”

He hesitates only a second, then nods sharply. “I suspected.”

She wants to be angry at him for knowing before she did, for not telling her, but he’s watching her with so much concern, and he’s been so helpful and present lately without being suffocating. Despite the fact that she wants to be angry here, she thinks...

“I think I’m happy,” she says, answering the question he asked a minute ago. “It’s sooner than I would’ve planned and I don’t think it’s really sunk in yet, but I think I’m happy.” She drops a hand to her stomach and smiles up at Harry. “We’re having a  _ baby _ .”

“We are.” It’s almost an exhale, but it still carries so much raw emotion that it nearly takes Caitlin’s breath away. Harry smiles, and it’s soft and overflowing with affection, and he rests a hand over the one on her stomach.

He touches her a lot over the next several months. Sometimes, it’s a little too much, but mostly, she appreciates it.

He’s holding her hand as they get the official positive on the pregnancy test.

He has an arm around her as they tell their friends the next day, having learned their lesson about keeping secrets, even good ones, from the team. 

He’s holding her even closer as she calls and tells her mom, whose distant pleasure is at least better than nothing.

She’s the one who reaches for him when they tell Jesse, who is surprised but thrilled.

Harry takes care of her better than Caitlin even thought possible, softening enough around her that Cisco tries needling him a few times, getting hard sarcasm or dry disinterest in response.

By the time her first real contractions start, Caitlin has fallen even more in love with Harry than she already had and can’t imagine her life without him. Even though her labor and delivery go exactly as expected with no complications, it’s one of the hardest things Caitlin ever has to do, and she’s unspeakably glad Harry is by her side.

And then there’s a baby in her arms, and Harry’s arms are around them both. She looks up at Harry, smiling through happy, exhausted tears, then back down at their child.

Their baby boy’s hair is dark and thicker than she expected. His eyes are a startling blue, not uncommon at birth according to the baby books, but Caitlin suspects they’ll stay that way. He looks like a miniature version of his father, except he’s got her eye shape.

Later that night, when everything finally settles down, and the three of them are completely alone, Caitlin feeling more tired than she ever has in her life, Harry looks down at their baby and holds Caitlin’s hand.

“Are you happy, Snow?” he whispers.

“I am so happy, Harry.”


End file.
